La chaqueta
by GiselleHlv
Summary: Swanqueen. Humor. Resumen: Situado en esta quinta temporada, Inframundo, actualidad. Hook rescatado, un incidente en los túneles hará que Emma y Regina tengan que ir a un lugar… curioso. ¡Y no digo más! Es una paranoia xD
1. (1 de 2)

Título: **La chaqueta. Capítulo 1 de 2**

Tipo: **Swanqueen. Humor.** El fic iba a ser un one shot pero me salió para dos capítulos.

Resumen: Situado en esta quinta temporada, Inframundo, actualidad. Hook rescatado, un incidente en los túneles hará que Emma y Regina tengan que ir a un lugar… curioso. ¡Y no digo más! Es una paranoia xD

Nota 1: Perdonad el poquito Oq y Cs que leeréis (es solo para darle realismo dentro de la actualidad de la serie), notaréis la diferencia a medida que leáis el fic.

Nota 2: Cursivas son pensamientos.

Dedicatoria: ¡A Gen! Gracias por acordarte de mí, me he animado porque te leí.

* * *

 **Inframundo, época actual**

Un día cualquiera en el inframundo era de todo menos cualquiera, pues algo siempre había que hacer, siempre estaban en problemas y aun no conseguían salir de allí. En el interior del Granni`s propiedad de la bruja ciega, se encontraban Emma Swan y la cuadrilla formada por mamá Mary Margaret, el capitán Hook y el ex ladrón Robin Hood, entre otros comensales del lugar. El grupo se había separado esa misma mañana con la misión de encontrar El libro de los muertos con sus listados eternos de nombres y fechas; y el lugar de quedada y la hora indicada para reencontrarse eran AHORA; la enrojecida noche estaba cayendo y una lluvia cálida y tormentosa comenzaba a salpicar sus carreteras agrietadas. Charming y Regina tardaban en llegar, Emma observó su reloj puesto a la hora del de la torre incrustada en el suelo a mitad de calle, habían pasado veinte minutos.

-Está tardando mucho papá, y Regina también- le comentó la rubia a su madre.

-No seas negativa hija-, contestó disimulando su tintineo de pierna.

Diez interminables minutos más y la puerta de la cafetería se abrió de par en par dejando ver una Regina Mills calada hasta los huesos de agua del infierno que entró con la respiración agitada mirando hacia sus allegados. Como un resorte mamá, hija, etcétera se pusieron en pie.

-¡Regina!- se aproximaron a ella rápidamente -¿qué ha pasado?-, la morena no sólo estaba como si acabase de salir de una sauna sino que tiritaba porque no llevaba toda la ropa con la que salió esa mañana, la parte de arriba estaba cubierta sólo por una camiseta negra de tirantes bastante ajustada que la usaba a modo de ropa interior -¿y el resto de tu ropa?- le preguntó Margaret que se apresuró a intentar quitarse su abrigo beige cuando Emma la detuvo, miró hacia atrás suya, esperando a que fuese Robin el que se ofreciera a abrigarla, y ante su falta de decisión y tras poner ella los ojos en blanco se quitó su propia cazadora roja. –Toma, ponte esto.

-Gracias-, Regina miró a Emma mientras se ponía su chaqueta, -¿dónde está David?- preguntó la pelicorta.

-Cerca ¿os sobra más ropa?.

Regina recibió mil miradas de ojos saltones e incrédulos.

-¿Más ropa?

-Digamos que, … nos la han robado.

-¿Cómo?, ¿pero quién?- Emma quería parecer intrigada, que lo estaba, pero esa imagen de Regina con el cabello mojado, gotas cayendo hacia su camiseta ajustada que marcaba su pecho no podía borrársela de la mente, una mente que divagaba en sí misma _"¿pero qué haces?, has venido hasta el infierno para rescatar a tu novio muerto y se te va la vista al cuerpo de una amiga que te está diciendo que tu padre… por favor escúchala, no le mires a los labios, escúchala sin más"._

-Saqueadores, Munchkins, o una versión de ellos demoníaca. Estábamos en los túneles de la calle Halley cuando nos rodearon y nos separaron. Tranquilos, él está bien, solo necesita ropa, seca a ser posible-, Regina alzó las cejas.

-De acuerdo-, Hook se quitó su casaca roída y manchada en motas de sangre seca y se la ofreció a Regina que la cogió con dos dedos algo asqueada tratando de mantenerla lejos de sí.

-Gracias, pero eso solo no va a valer,…

-Regina, habla claro, ¿me estás diciendo que mi marido está ahí fuera- señaló hacia el exterior diluviante –totalmente desnudo?

La morena asintió.

-Dame eso-, le agarró la casaca de Killian y salió decidida haciendo temer hasta a las nubes que dejaron un claro y se detuvo el agua.

-¿David?, ¿cariño estás ahí?- gritó por los alrededores.

El joven sheriff y padre de Emma estaba agazapado entre unos arbustos secos hecho un ovillo.

-Mi amor-, se agachó a su lado.

 **En el interior del Granni`s**

-Sí, me han robado el abrigo y la chaqueta, pero la chaqueta en sí no es el problema-, Regina trataba de aclarar el asunto para desviar su mirada hacia la puerta donde entraron los charmings en silencio. El aspecto del padre de Emma era algo peculiar, casaca de pirata maltrecha, pantalón ancho de mujer y calcetines de corte bajo.

-¿Papá?, ¿estás bien?- Emma se acercó a él y lo cogió del brazo guiándolo hacia uno de los asientos que rodeaban una de las mesas.

-Ponle algo caliente-, le dijo Mary Margaret a la bruja ciega.

-Estoy bien, no os preocupéis, no me han hecho nada.

-No te han hecho nada, sólo os han quitado la ropa, bien … - , Emma se detuvo a pensar y se tocó la nuca.

-Regina, volvamos a lo importante, ¿cuál es ese otro problema del que….- se distrajo al ver pasar a la camarera invidente por delante suya y dejar un cuenco de cerámica resquebrajada frente a su padre. Charming lo tomó apresurado como si se tratase de una sopa de pollo en tazón pero vomitó con el primer sorbo.

-¿Qué pasa papá?

-Dijiste que le pusiera algo caliente Blancanieves-, se aventuró a decir la bruja desde la barra, -¿qué hay más caliente que un whisky con dedos recién cortados?

Charming volcó el cuenco y la imagen era lo suficientemente desagradable como para ahorrarse detalles.

Regina les dio la espalda luchando por mantener la paciencia y con sus manos en su cintura respiró profundamente tratando de ignorar el percance y las gotas que se le resbalaban por el interior de su pantalón aun mojado, se giró nuevamente hacia ellos y contestó a la anterior pregunta de Emma alzando la voz –en esa chaqueta que me han robado no sólo guardaba El libro de los muertos si no el mapa que nos iba a ayudar a sacarnos de aquí, que por cierto, de nada, por todo-, inclinó su cabeza con las cejas en alza.

Todos la miraron y se quedaron en silencio al unísono.

-¿Los encontraste, el mapa, y el libro también?- preguntó Emma.

-Así es- afirmó con la cabeza. Charming añadió un –eso te ha pasado por no dejar que los guarde yo, de haberlos tenido yo en mi poder no …

-Claro porque tú…

-Hay que encontrar tu chaqueta y no se hable más-, Emma puso fin a la futura batalla oral que se avecinaba mirándoles como madre que quiere controlar a sus hijos. La bruja ciega se rió de espaldas y todos se giraron hacia ella.

-Eh, bruja, ¿por qué te estás riendo?, sabes algo, ¿verdad?- inquirió la madre de Emma.

-Os va a costar entrar- se giró hacia ellos fregando una copa con agua roja.

-¿Entrar dónde?-, Emma se acercó a la barra y apoyó sus codos.

-En el "Luci&Fer"

-Y eso qué es ¿una taberna demoníaca?- asomó la cabeza Hood.

La bruja lo miró con asco, como si algo le oliera mal de repente.

-Es una especie de discoteca, más bien un club, pero tú no podrías entrar.

-¿Y eso?, ¿es exclusivo para gente de dinero o es para falsos ricos como Cruella de Vil?- contestó Killian con sarna recibiendo algunas miradas cortantes.

-Para empezar, mi querida Cruella tiene una clase que tú jamás tendrás marinerito, y para terminar…, es sencillamente un club de ambiente.

Regina alzó la ceja, Emma no supo por qué pero miró a Regina de reojo.

-¿De ambiente?, ¿es un club para ecologistas?, por eso del medio ambiente- Killian seguía buscando hacer reír al grupo tomándoselo todo en broma pero lo que encontró fue el contenido de agua sucia de la copa de la bruja ciega extendiéndose por su camisa que en tiempos fue blanca.

-¡Killian!, desde luego, a veces parece que te buscas problemas, te comportas como un crío-, Emma se alejó de él refunfuñando y se sentó en un taburete manteniendo las distancias.

-Bueno y …-, Regina miró hacia Emma que mosqueada observaba la barra del bar que estaba sucia y húmeda y se ponía a "limpiarla" con servilletas amarillentas, -ehm- , Regina agitó su cabeza -¿por qué dices que es complicado entrar?, ¿hay que ir en pareja?.

Emma se detuvo al oír la palabra "pareja", y tratándose de un club de ese estilo su mirada se detuvo en un punto perdido para escuchar atentamente la respuesta.

-Hay unos guardas en la entrada, no dejan pasar a cualquiera, es como un filtro, al club solo entra el que… ya sabéis- se rió nerviosa-, el que camina por la acera de enfrente-, soltó una carcajada que a nadie contagió –y eso es difícil de fingir a ojos de ellos.

-Bueno, hablemos con propiedad-, la bruja cambió su semblante e inspiró profundo para tranquilizarse.

-Esta tía está loca-, le susurró Hood al oído de Hook.

-Tenéis que decidir qué dos de ustedes intentarán entrar, como os he dicho, dos personas que tengáis química, porque si no recibiréis una buena patada, y hablo literalmente, ahí no se andan con rodeos.

-Y a todo esto, lo del club ¿a qué venía?, ¿para qué tenemos que entrar?- preguntó Hood interesado. _"¿Por qué tiene tanto interés en entrar Robin?"_ , se preguntaba Regina recelosa.

-Oh, non grato fallo chiquillos, los Munchkins son unos pícaros, unos ladronzuelos que trafican con ropas, enseres y a veces personitas. Todo lo venden a la gente que entra a ese peculiar club, de hecho, en las habitaciones…

-¿Habitaciones?-, volvió a interrumpir Hood.

-Sí, querido, hay habitaciones, en una de ellas tienen el gran pero discreto puesto de objetos a valor, podéis entrar y si veis lo que os robaron tan hábilmente comprarlo. Oh, sí, no os lo podéis llevar así como así, la tienda de los trolls estos está custodiada por dos guardas con muy mal humor y no admiten que se saque nada de allí sin ellos saberlo.

-Genial…- , apuntó David, con las manos entre sus piernas, la casaca abierta y el gesto cansado.

-Bien, ¿quiénes de nosotros vamos?- rompió el hielo Killian alzando las cejas. _"De nosotros dice",_ pensó Emma aun dolida con él.

-Yo- se apresuró Regina a ser la primera en contestar y dejando un 50% a que la otra persona que la acompañase fuese una mujer –Es mi chaqueta y me la han robado a mí, pienso ir-, quiso aclararlo tajantemente.

Emma había permanecido callada todo el rato, en la esquina de la barra, con su cabello recogido y su camiseta blanca, repiqueteaba sus dedos en la mesa pensativa –Me apunto.

Todos la miraron incrédulos y Regina, asombrada, buscó su mirada, cuando la encontró asintió decidida, fingiendo naturalidad. En su interior se alegró de que hubiese sido Emma la que hubiese querido acompañarla y no fuese ella la que tuviese que elegir con quien iba; en sus adentros reconocía que no sabía que podría pasar ahí dentro y si iba a tener que fingir que era pareja de una chica prefería hacerlo con alguien que le atrajese físicamente. Frunció el ceño al pensar en ello, _"¿Emma me atrae?",_ se dijo sonrojada _, "tienes a tu novio al lado, no puedes permitirte pensar eso"_. Silencio mental _"Aunque… nadie puede negar que Emma está muy bien; bueno, casi nadie, la bruja ciega solo, ella se lo pierde"._

-¿Nos vamos ya?- , comentó Emma inquieta, Regina no sabía si esas prisas eran ganas de quedarse a solas con ella o de alejarse de Hook, optaba por lo segundo.

-Ehm, … ¿puedo secarme al menos MI ropa?, David está seco pero ¡yo no!-, extendió sus brazos en cruz dejando ver su aspecto mojado.

-Lo sentimos-, se disculpó Margaret apesadumbrada al percatarse de que nadie, salvo Emma con lo de la chaqueta, se había preocupado por ella.

-Ey, bruj…

-Acompáñame-, la bruja ciega la cortó anticipándose a la pregunta, como buena bruja podía ver el futuro cuando quisiera, o más bien cuando se le presentaba ante sus ojos opacos.

La hechicera llevó a la alcaldesa hacia un pequeño cuarto con una pared agrietada con un espacio suficientemente amplio para poder atravesarla, al otro lado un agujero enorme que desprendía calor se cernía en el suelo, al fondo a muchos metros, una balsa de magma.

-Deja la ropa aquí mismo, en el borde, antes de lo que tarda en gritar una banshee estará todo seco.

Regina se quitó la ropa percatándose de cómo la bruja no se movía de su lado, en fin, estaba ciega, pero no quería ser vista por sus lascivos ojos de loca.

Con su cabello algo húmedo mostrando un ondulado natural, un retoque del maquillaje por el que también pasó Emma y conservando su camiseta de tirantes negra, sus pantalones del mismo color y la chaqueta roja de su acompañante, la morena ya se encontraba caminando junto a la sheriff por las maltrechas calles de Underbrooke, como ella lo llamaba. Todo esto tras convencer a la cuadrilla de novios y padres que debían dejarlas salir de allí solas.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos a medida que el cielo se oscurecía, les habían dicho que el local abría las 24 horas, los 365 días del año de toda la eternidad, esperaban dar con él pronto.

-Sigo pensando que esto es muy raro, yo no recuerdo un club de ambiente en Storybooke-, dijo Regina a voz de pronto mientras caminaba medio metro por detrás de Emma.

-Yo tampoco, pero si tú no lo sabes, que eres la que creaste el pueblo…- sonrió.

-Si yo hubiese diseñado el pueblo como tal hubiese quitado la iglesia de las monjitas, y el Granni`s sería ese club al que vamos-, las chispas demoníacas en la mirada de Regina atrajeron a la rubia que escondió su sonrisa de los ojos de la mujer. Emma llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados que le daban un aspecto femenino, más aun al no llevar su chaqueta.

Tras ese momento de complicidad entre ambas a Emma se le fue la mente a otro lugar, al de preguntas incómodas que hacer a Regina aprovechando que estaban solas. Tras esos minutos meditativos donde reinaba un extraño silencio la pelirrubia se envalentó, _"ahora o nunca"._

-Regina, ¿tú alguna vez has besado a otra mujer?

Esa fue la pregunta que menos esperaba escuchar la alcaldesa de Storybrooke aquella noche y como consecuencia de ese arrebato de curiosidad de la rubia, Regina se tropezó y una farola detuvo lo que podría haber sido una buena caída frente a una pileta. Emma sonrió divertida ante el nerviosismo de su amiga, trataba de evitar reírse a costa de ella pero la había imaginado en el suelo revuelta en un charco de barro y le era muy divertido.

-Lo llego a saber y no te lo pregunto Regina-, ahora sí, soltó una risilla contenida.

-Muy graciosa Swan, muy graciosa.

En ese silencio de miradas se percataron de que ya se oía la música a lo lejos. –Creo que estamos cerca.

Apresuraron su paso unos diez metros.

-Ahí está- dijo la morena asomada a la siguiente esquina, al otro lado de una carretera ancha plagada de coches aparcados se observaba un cartel con el nombre de "Luci&Fer" que parpadeaba como si se fuese a fundir en cualquier momento.

Ambas observaron el entorno con curiosidad.

-Bueno vamos a…- se disponía a decir Regina cuando vio que Emma se estaba mirando en una ventana sucia de un primer piso y se soltaba la coleta, se hacía con las manos la raya en un lateral de su melena rubia y se echaba el cabello hacia el otro lado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-No sé, si tengo que parecer una lesbiana tengo que hacerme algunos cambios.

Regina se rió incrédula.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Swan, me río porque eso es un estereotipo, mírame a mí, yo soy bisexual y no tengo que cambiarme nada de mi aspecto por ello- frunció el ceño y sin esperar la reacción de su amiga le dio la espalda para salir de la calle donde se encontraban escondidas.

-Espera, espera-, la sheriff intentó alcanzarla, -¿que tú…?-, Emma se había remangado las mangas de su camiseta, mangas que ya eran cortas, ahora parecía una camionera en potencia, o una americana peligrosa, según se mire.

Regina se detuvo para cruzar la carretera pero el tráfico era concurrido, motos, coches, destartalados unos, batmóviles otros, con tres ruedas, olor a gasolina por doquier... faltaba el Highway to hell de AC/DC.

Emma respiró profundo y se obligó a no pensar ni insistir en su pregunta a Regina cuando...

-¿Recuerdas a Maléfica?

Desde su lado Emma la miró, observó su rostro, su cuello semi cubierto por su propia chaqueta roja, reconocía que le quedaba fenomenal.

-Sí, claro que la recuerdo.

Regina la miró por primera vez a los ojos desde su confesión y observó con detalle el nuevo aspecto de Emma, salvaje, atrayente.

-Salimos juntas.

-¿Maléfica y tú?-, Emma alzó ambas cejas.

Regina volvió a mirar al frente -Sí, hace mucho tiempo, nos enamoramos, fue una época fabulosa, pero para variar, por culpa de mi madre y su afán de buscarme un príncipe para reinar, tuve que decirle adiós-, la morena observaba el cartel del pub pensativa, ya no pasaban coches pero ella seguía esperando.

-Lo siento- , se apuró a decir Emma algo cohibida y a la vez sorprendida por la historia, reconocía que eso la había descolocado, no porque nunca hubiese pensando que Regina en su pasado, sobretodo como Evil queen, hubiese estado con mujeres, sino por el hecho de sentir que no la conocía del todo.

–Venga, vayamos a recuperar tu chaqueta-, la quiso animar y adelantándola la cogió de la mano y cruzaron de acera.

El guarda, un hombre grande, de color, con una cicatriz que le adornaba la cara las miró de arriba abajo. Emma le sonrió y por instinto apoyó su brazo en el hombro de Regina que aun se la veía algo perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Hola, ¿podemos pasar mi chica y yo?

La rubita apretó su mano en el hombro de su amiga para animarla y ésta volvió a la realidad, la miró a los ojos y apretando sus labios en una corta sonrisa dijo –¿Se puede fumar dentro?, tengo ganas de disfrutar de un buen Black devil- su voz sonaba ronca y sensual, y Emma se sintió incómoda de repente, tenía el brazo sobre el hombro de alguien a quien estaba viendo sensual, mas su novio estaba en una cafetería con sus padres, era todo muy surrealista.

El rostro agrio del portero pasó a ser una sonrisa amplia llena de dientes de oro. –Dentro hay máquinas de tabaco si es lo que preguntas, y máquinas de otras cosas, ya sabéis, para vosotras… -se rió, -vamos, adelante.

Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas y Emma le cedió el paso a Regina.

Al entrar vieron un local grande de iluminación azulada y música dance. La gente bailaba como si no hubiese un mañana o como si lo llevaran haciendo una eternidad. Sobre las barras que se situaban hacia ambos laterales bailaban gogós con poca ropa. En el centro un Dj pinchaba mientras dos chicos fuertes y con camisetas de rejilla hacían movimientos eróticos a cámara lenta.

-¿Ves mi chaqueta por ahí?- le preguntó Regina a Emma observando el entorno en un primer vistazo.

-Siento decirte que la gente de aquí lleva muy poca ropa pero no veo guardarropas- le contestó comenzando a abanicarse con su mano, -¿no tienes calor?, esto está lleno de gente.

-Esto es el inframundo, siempre habrá calor.

Regina se quitó casi apenada la chaqueta roja, claro que tenía calor, pero no todos los días se ponía la ropa de Emma y eso le había gustado, su olor, tu textura, era toda ella. _"¿Pero en qué estás pensando?"_ , se recriminó. Se colgó la chaqueta en el hombro.

Según se aproximaban al centro de la pista la música era más fuerte, Emma le dijo algo a Regina que ésta no entendió, por consecuente, y con esfuerzo, más bien ninguno, se acercó al oído de ella –repítemelo porque aquí no se oye nada.

La rubia había sentido un escalofrío al notar la cercanía de Regina pero éste se vio acrecentado cuando le tapó la oreja y le habló. Su vello estaba erizado y esperó no ser descubierta.

Ella debía de contestarle, debía de hacer lo mismo y no sabía si era el lugar, las hormonas de la gente, que se besaban y se tocaban sin reparo o lo que le había contado de Maléfica que estaba sintiéndose excitada. Colocó su mano en la oreja de la morena que la miraba con curiosidad y le susurró –tenemos que dar con la habitación donde venden la mercancía, lo mismo está allí.

Lo sentía, al oír la palabra "habitación" Regina había omitido el resto, habitación. Porque esa palabra en los labios de Emma en el interior de un bar de ambiente le era muy excitante, habitación; debía de frenarse, ambas tenían pareja, y eran felices. O no… si lo fueran de verdad no tendrían este tipo de "problema"…, pensaron ambas a la vez sumidas en sus mundos de confusión y futuro.

Regina dedujo a qué se refería la rubia y asintiendo le tendió la mano para que la cogiera y la siguiese, rodeadas de tanta gente podían perderse.

Observaron una salida hacia un pasillo, adentrándose en él se cruzaron con una chica de pelo corto que llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Regina, la morena fue la única que la reconoció y se giró para seguirla chocándose de frente con Emma, muy cerca, eso del espacio vital se había quebrantado, -perdona, pero esa chica que va para allá lleva mi chaqueta- le dijo con las cejas en alto y su mirada se desvió unas milésimas a los labios de Emma. -¿Me acompañas?

Emma asintió totalmente embotada, aun sintiendo la colonia mezclada con la humedad del pelo de Regina y la siguió. Buscaba con la mirada a la chica del pelo corto a la que se refería Regina pero sus ojos eran rebeldes y se enfocaban sin querer en los glúteos de su amiga que la guiaba.

-La he perdido, la he …- Regina se giró para hablarle a Emma y se volvieron a chocar.

-Perdona, lo siento, no sé que me pasa.

Emma estaba sonrojada deseando meterse en una burbuja. Regina le sonrió para tranquilizarla y se acercó a su oído. –Te decía que no sé donde ha ido, no la veo.

Ambas miraron a su alrededor.

Y mientras la otra escudriñaba a cada uno de los presentes buscando a la chica desviaban sus miradas hacia la otra.

Emma se encogió de hombro.

-¿Nos separamos?-, le dijo.

-Es igual, quizás en la tienda que dijo la bruja…

-Vale, pero tengo algo que decirte.

Emma la cogió de la mano y sacó del tumulto de gente en dirección al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

Anduvieron varios metros, casi en el lugar donde se cruzaron por primera vez con la chica, se detuvo; donde la música se suave, como en la lejanía y la afluencia de personas era muchísimo menor.

-Regina, me gustaría pedirte un favor, si no quieres lo entenderé-, la rubia parecía nerviosa y Regina no entendía la causa.

-Que si es por lo de…

-Yo nunca he besado a una chica-, la interrumpió envalentonada.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca lo he hecho, y siempre he tenido curiosidad, y… bueno, ahora estamos donde estamos, y creo que tengo la oportunidad, si tú fueras la primera chica yo me sentiría más cómoda.

Regina la miró de arriba abajo analizando la propuesta, claro que quería besarla y desde hacía bastante, antes de conocer a Robin.

-De acuerdo-, se guardó la sonrisa que sentía por dentro, -pero tenemos que poner una regla principal.

Emma asintió dos veces seguidas, sus mejillas se veían rosáceas aun con escasa luz del pasillo.

-Lo que pase aquí dentro se queda aquí dentro.

Regina fue tajante, directa, ocultando que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, en esos momentos no existían ni Robin, ni Hook, ni Hades ni el Inframundo.

-Hecho-, Emma le tendió la mano como si de un trato con Rumpelstiltskin se tratara y se mordió el labio insegura. Regina le correspondió luchando porque no se notara el temblor de sus manos, ese labio que esa rubita se estaba mordiendo lo iba a probar, respiró aire y se humedeció los labios.

 **Continuará!**

¿no os dije que se me hacía largo para un one shot?, es eso o que soy algo mala al cortarlo aquí, pero tranquilas, el próximo será el final ¡y está casi hecho!


	2. (2 de 2)

Título: **La chaqueta. Capítulo 2 de 2. FINAL**

Nota: Gracias por los comentarios! Espero que os guste!

Rating, mayores 18 años.

 **Interior del Luci &Fer**

Emma se acercó lentamente a Regina, respirando por la boca, la mantenía entre abierta, deseosa de contacto; la notaba inhalar el poco aire que las separaba, agitadamente, como un imán; sonrió justo antes de posar por primera vez sus labios sobre los de la madre de su hijo, unos labios que desde siempre le imponían. Estaban cálidos, y los recogió entre los suyos sintiendo cómo se dejaba hacer, cómo hasta dejaba caer su cazadora roja al suelo. No sabía donde estaba el límite pero dejó navegar su lengua sobre sus comisuras haciendo que poco a poco sus labios se abrieran para darle paso a profundizarla en su boca. La estaba hipnotizando y le vibraba el vientre. Sólo le había pedido un beso, lo sabía, pero deseaba más. Forcejeó consigo misma para no tocarla y apretarla hacia su cuerpo. La notó corresponderla y eso la animó a tocarle la cintura con sus manos, éstas se cruzaron por su espalda. _"No pases de esto o no habrá vuelta atrás"_ , se decía con miedo. Pasaron unos intensos segundos, ella no quería hacerlo, pero lo debía, se separó de ella ruborizada después de ese momento tan íntimo pero _"¿y si se ha molestado?"._

-Lo siento, sé que te dije solo un beso y…-, se agachó a recoger su cazadora y se la entregó de nuevo sin mirarla a la cara, aunque sabía que ella sí la estaba observando.

-No pasa nada-, dijo la morena condescendiente y se puso la cazadora; hubo un silencio y cuando Emma se atrevió a mirarla ella tenía la vista a cuarenta y cinco grados a su derecha. –La veo, la chica de la chaqueta, ¡está ahí!- señaló. Y ambas emprendieron rumbo hacia la parte oeste del pub.

Esta vez la alcanzaron en uno de los pasillos y sin pretensión de saludos y preguntas la sheriff se abalanzó sobre ella. La chica se resistió asustada. Cuando Emma la inmovilizó contra la pared ella aun sentía los labios de Regina en su boca.

-¿Es la tuya verdad?-, le preguntó a la alcaldesa mientras obligaba a la chica a quitársela a la fuerza. La joven, de anillo en la nariz y labios negros las miró con rabia.

-¿Pero qué os pasa niñatas?

Regina y Emma se miraron con gesto de sorpresa pero altivas.

-Niñatas nosotras- Regina se rió manoseando su prenda. -¿De dónde has sacado esta chaqueta?-, preguntaba mientras registraba los bolsillos internos, encontró el mapa doblado tal cual lo dejó cuando se la robaron, pero el libro no estaba.

-Aquí había un libro pequeño de aspecto antiguo, ¿qué has hecho con él?

-Lo vendí.

-¿A quién?

-A la dueña del local, el libro tiene que estar en la tienda del club, es la habitación 212-, no relajó su rostro ni un segundo.

-¿Y ahora me vais a soltar joder?

Ambas se miraron y Emma la soltó.

-Gracias-, dijo con rintintín dándose la vuelta.

-Espera, aun no he acabado contigo-, la chica se puso en guardia para defenderse.

-No te voy a pegar-, la morena dulcificó su voz, -sólo quiero saber una cosa, ¿cómo se compran las cosas aquí?, ¿qué tipo de monedas se usa?.

-¿Monedas?, ¿en serio?-, la miró asqueada, -eso no sirve aquí, se paga con acciones.

Emma asintió incrédula -acciones..., ¡qué acciones?

-Depende del guarda que toque y de sus ánimos.

-Pero…

-Bye-, la chica ya les estaba dando la espalda saliendo hacia una terraza trasera, que era hacia donde se dirigía antes del asedio.

-Bien, tendremos que averiguarlo nosotras mismas.

La habitación 212 estaba tal y cual le habían dicho, delimitada por una guarda, alta y fuerte, con las cara llena de tatuajes y un largo cabello recogido en una trenza. Al acercarse a ella la mujer las miró directamente.

-Buenas noches-, dijo Emma con voz dulce –nos interesaría comprar algo.

Se sintieron analizadas por la mirada de la guarda que les dio un repaso a cada una de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba, pero sin decir nada abrió la puerta dejándolas pasar y siguiéndolas. La habitación tenía el mismo tamaño que una habitación normal de hotel pero plagada de percheros, estanterías y arcas antiguas agrietadas. Botellas de alcohol con letras extrañas, sombreros y hasta pelucas. Emma revisó las perchas y encontró la ropa de su padre, mientras Regina buscaba en las estanterías; en una de ellas, casi escondido en la sombra apareció el libro.

-¡Aquí está!

Se giró feliz observando a Emma con una pila de ropa colgada en su brazo. –Esto es lo de mi padre, y éste si no me equivoco es tu abrigo.

-Así es-, lo cogió y lo observó feliz.

-Lo hemos conseguido- Regina sonrió a Emma que parecía bastante orgullosa de cómo había salido el plan. Su cabello aun peinado hacia un lado y su camiseta…, sabía que tenía un asunto pendiente con ella.

Un carraspeo de garganta procedente de la guarda interrumpió ese momento.

-¿No os querréis llevar todo eso sin darme nada a cambio?

Ambas se miraron totalmente sorprendidas, se les había olvidado ese temita.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que quiere?-, le dijo la morena plantándose delante de ella. La robusta mujer hizo un gesto pensativo.

-¿Sois pareja?

Por instinto se miraron, como si tuviesen que pensárselo. _"A veces me gustaría"_ , se le pasó a Emma por su mente.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque quiero que me beses, y no quiero crear una crisis matrimonial.

Tan sorprendida la rubia como la morena se quedaron ante tal proposición pero Emma tenía que confesar que era una situación bastante divertida, claro que eso sucedía porque ella no iba a tener que besar a nadie. Regina se arrepintió de mirar a Emma, -Swan, como te rías el pago lo vas a hacer tú, ¿te enteras?.

La rubia se giró para que no la viese reír.

-Vale, de acuerdo-, le contestó.

El gesto serio y opaco de la mujer se iluminó como si la apuntaran con una linterna.

-¿Lo dices en serio?, siempre propongo este trato y me acaban dando su ropa antes que hacerlo.

El gesto de Emma pasó de risa a pena por la chica.

-¿Se te puede pagar con ropa?

Y volvió a cambiar el gesto de la rubia a sorpresa.

-Sí, está estipulado en los estatutos del bar, ¿por qué crees que hay tanta gente con poca ropa ahí fuera?.

No lo dudó, Regina le dio a la rubia su abrigo negro, y se quitó la cazadora roja, Swan se asustó pero pasó de susto a cosquilleo cuando lo que se quitó fue el sujetador, a través de la camiseta negra que llevaba debajo y se lo mostró en alto a la guarda.

-¿Esto te vale?-, Emma no pudo evitar ver marcados en la camiseta de ella sus pezones, excitada de nuevo, ¿por qué?, se sentía débil ante ella.

La guarda cogió el sostén algo tímida y miró lo que llevaba Emma en la mano, ropa y un libro.

-¿De qué es el libro?

-Cuentos de miedo antiguos-, respondió Emma mirando el libro disimulando.

-De acuerdo, anda, fuera de aquí ya antes de que cambie de opinión.

Una pequeña lluvia de gracias al salir por la puerta y Emma trató de alcanzar a Regina que ya andaba hacia la sala central. Consiguió ponerse al lado suya.

-Emma, ésta te la guardo.

La rubia no pudo evitar tomárselo con humor.

-Vamos, Regina, ha sido divertido.

La morena se detuvo de repente, la miró seria y enfadada y le tiró su cazadora bruscamente. Más que enfadada estaba molesta y esa energía que tenía dentro la necesitaba descargar y prefería estar sola o lo iba a descargar con ella, o en ella, según se mire.

La morena frenó en seco antes de salir al hall porque vio de frente a alguien de su pasado, un don nadie a quien había mandando a otro mundo en sus tiempos de Evil queen.

Para evitarle abrió la primera puerta que tenía a su izquierda y se topó con dos hombres musculosos dándose amor sobre una cama redonda. Emma se asomó y cerró la puerta rápidamente.

-No sabía que te iba esto Regina.

-Estás muy graciosa tú-, le mandó una mirada mortal.

-Vamos-, Emma sonrió, -¿o es que quieres seguir mirando habitaciones?.

Regina ahora parecía pensativa.

-¿Quieres ver el libro?, ¿o has venido a rescatarlo y no tienes ni pizca de curiosidad?.

La rubia no pudo evitar mirar sus pechos y Regina lo notó, sabía que era mujer de seducción pero no pensaba hasta que punto funcionaba con Emma.

-¿Y…, me lo dices aquí dentro por alguna razón?, ¿no estabas huyendo como una despavorida de mí y de tu novia la guarda?.

-¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo- se giró molesta, miró que no estuviese ese hombre del que huía y comenzó a andar.

-Espera, espera-, la rubia detuvo agarrándola con sus brazos, tirando la ropa al suelo y rodeándola por la cintura inmovilizada, fue un instinto, no conocía el por qué lo había hecho, pero lo había hecho. Y ella no dijo nada. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo y así que la soltó, recogió la ropa del suelo y dio un par de pasos hasta verle la cara, sus ojos brillaban y un proyecto de sonrisa se marcaba en su boca, al contrario de lo que esperaba, que era una buena reprimenda, Regina la ayudó y le quitó parte de la ropa que llevaba en las manos.

-Quiero ver el libro-, le dijo la rubia mirándola a los ojos.

-Vale, tenemos que buscar un lugar privado, cuanta menos gente lo vea mejor.

-¿Quieres que salgamos fuera?-, el gesto de Regina mostró una disimulada desilusión, pero Emma lo comprendió. -¿O prefieres que busquemos por aquí… una… habitación?.

La morena alzó una ceja.

-Una habitación-, asintió desconfiada.

-Más discreto que eso, .., pero con pestillo-, la rubia se rió recordando lo que acababan de ver.

Esa risa derrumbó esa fachada de mala leche de Regina que sonrió también.

Emma la cogió de la mano, la llevó pasillo adentro y entró en la última estancia, una habitación más grande y limpia.

-¿Como sabias...?

-La gente es muy perezosa y no va a recorrerse tantos metros para…, ya sabes.

La morena sonrió para sí misma, Emma la dejó pasar primero, y cerró la puerta –Con pestillo-, se escuchó un clack. No habían adivinado que ambas iban a ponerse nerviosas solo por compartir habitación.

Regina se sentó en la cama y cogió el libro del abrigo que dejó Emma sobre el edredón. Se estaban poniendo excusas y peleas fingidas con tal de no hablar de lo que de verdad las estaba matando por dentro, querían hacer cosas que sabían que luego revivirían sus remordimientos. Todo era una excusa, querían alargarlo, no sabían si serían capaces, estaban siendo infieles a alguien que francamente no las llenaba todo lo que quisieran, en definitiva, complicaciones.

La sheriff se sentó al lado de ella, que se había quitado los zapatos y tenía las piernas recogidas. –Mira, ésta es la introducción, en este libro se encuentran todas las vidas que han pasado por aquí, sus fechas de muerte y si han ascendido o siguen aquí.

La rubia se asomó al libro y su cabello cayó sobre el brazo de Regina. Mientras ella reía leyendo algunos nombres la morena le miraba el hombro y la espalda.

-¿Y por qué es tan importante el libro para ti?.

-Todos queremos saber quien ha pasado y con quien nos podemos encontrar, o si hemos perdido a alguien-, le dijo en voz baja.

Emma subió su mirada aun inclinada sobre el libro y la observó.

-¿Es por Daniel?

Regina negó inmediatamente, -es por él y es por todos, tus padres también querían consultarlo.

Emma se irguió y se puso un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-Emma-, la rubia la miró cohibida.

-¿No hay nada más que desees pedirme?-, le dijo sugerente. La rubia jamás se había esperado esa proposición.

-Si te dijera lo que pasa por mi mente te daría miedo.

-Bueno, si vamos a hacer aplicar la regla de "lo que pase en el Luci&Fer se queda en el Luci&Fer"…- Regina hizo una pausa -puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

Swan tuvo que pestañear repetidas veces para asimilarlo, ella, Regina, le había dado carta blanca, no podía creérselo, así porque así.

No pudo más que asentir y pensar cómo romper el hielo.

" _Sólo es sexo, nada más, conciénciate y pruébalo",_ se animó.

La morena estaba pasando de estar nerviosa a impaciente, excitada y segura. _"Sexo con Emma, vas a acostarte con la sheriff a la que tanta caña has dado estos años, bien, ¿cuándo empezamos?"_

Emma quitó la ropa y el libro de la cama, destapó el edredón aun con Regina encima, la morena se aguantó la risa y ayudó a que la pudiese quitar, a continuación se puso de rodillas en la cama y tiró de Emma hacia sí, ésta se subió a la cama y se acercó al cuello de ella, lo olía mientras le daba pequeños besitos, sintió sus manos rozándole sus glúteos firmes, primero en círculos y luego apretándolos. Su mano se deslizó por su pierna, ascendiendo hacia la cadera y de ahí al vientre, ahí le metió dentro de la camiseta y recordó que no llevaba sujetador, le salió un gemido. Regina sonrió y agarrándola de la cintura le quitó el pantalón, la giró para colocarla ahora abajo y estando sobre ella le comenzó a mordisquear el cuello, la rubia sí llevaba sujetador pero ella misma se lo quitó por debajo de la camiseta deseando ser mordida. Y los deseos fueron cumplidos cuando la morena empezó a morder con cautela sus pezones, Emma no aguantó los gemidos y eso hacía que ella gimiese también.

Le agarró los brazos y los obligó a estirarse hacia atrás, pegados al cabezal, estirándose sobre ella, buscó el lugar donde reposar su pubis y empezó a frotarlo sobre ella.

-Por dios-, salió de la boca de la "rehén".

Ahora la mano de Regina se sumergió al interior de sus braguitas y jugueteó con lo que encontró. _"Es increíble"_ , pensó sintiendo lo que estaba tocando, su piel tersa, suave, dura, todo un manjar que deseaba pero no se atrevía a degustar, no tan pronto. Era perfecta.

La rubia se dejó hacer pero sentía cerca el final y la hizo detenerse, ahora era ella la que quería sentirla e intercambiando posiciones empezó a cabalgarla y penetró con sus dedos a la morena que sintió el techo caer, el sudor y sus curvas era todo un espectáculo, y con su movimiento de caderas y sus dedos en su interior acrecentaba el placer de ambas. _"Es deliciosa, toda una diosa.. No, no pienses, disfrútala, porque quizás sea la única vez que lo hagas"._

La besó con fuerza, cual animal que posee a su presa, sus labios estaban hinchados y enrojecidos y su respiración cálida. Aligerando el movimiento y la fricción se hicieron gemir mutuamente hasta llegar al clímax y notar que sus manos estaban más cálidas y húmedas. Suspiraron casi a la vez. –Esto de acabar a la vez solo lo había visto en las películas-, soltó Emma natural y sincera.

Regina sonrió colocándose el cabello en su sitio.

Se quedaron un minuto tumbadas una al lado de la otra observando el techo, y de reojo, a ellas mismas.

-Tenemos que volver, van a pensar que nos ha pasado algo-, dijo Regina ya de espaldas vistiéndose.

-Tienes razón-, le contestó ella triste desde la cama, con los codos apoyados a cada lado de su torso desnudo.

Regina le había dado la cazadora a Emma y se había puesto su chaqueta y su abrigo. Cruzaron el hall, esta vez sin darse la mano y salieron, lloviznaba y hacía un viento frío que les despejó. Emma se recogió el cabello y se puso su cazadora. _"Y aquí no ha pasado nada"_ , se tranquilizó.

El camino fue algo incómodo y la lluvia al contrario de amainarse estaba cegándolas con su fuerza.

-¿Vas bien?-, le dijo a Emma sin mirarla por la fuerza del viento.

-No te preocupes por mí-, oyó a sus espaldas.

Esa voz, dulce, pequeña, a veces le daba ternura, si fuese por ella se giraba y la abrazaba, la cobijaba de ese mal tiempo infernal y la llevaba a casa, pero ¿a qué casa?, y sobretodo, ¿la de quién?. Tenía que volver a la realidad en la que ambas tenían novio.

Al otro lado de la calle se veía en Granni`s, ahí el tiempo estaba mejor.

-Emma, recuerda la regla- le susurró Regina colocando su mano en la puerta acristalada del loca.

-No la voy a olvidar, créeme, le contestó seria.

-¡Regina!- Robin corrió hacia ella. El momento fue incómodo para ambas. –Emma, love, ¿cómo estás?-, le dijo Killian besándola al mismo tiempo en que Robin besaba a Regina, sin embargo ambas había dejado los ojos abiertos y se habían mirado.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?, pensábamos que os había pasado algo, ¿ha salido todo bien?-, les preguntó Margaret aproximándose.

-Una hora más y nos plantamos allí sea como sea-, aclaró Hood.

-Todo está bien, tranquilos- se apresuró a decir Regina, -ha sido demasiado fácil, omitiendo al gorila de la entrada y los trolls a los que por cierto les he tenido que comprar tu ropa- miró a Charming- a cambio de…, bueno da igual, lo importante es que ya podemos salir de aquí-, enseñó el mapa y suspiró.

Emma le entregó la ropa a su padre y éste lo agradeció encarecidamente.

 **En Storybrooke. Un mes más tarde**

Había pasado un tiempo desde que volvieron y todo debía haber retomado la normalidad, porque aunque lo intentaban, Emma y Regina no podían evitar coincidir y tener que hablar, sobretodo por Henry, lo estaban pasando mal pues a pesar de desear verse se sentían más cómodas si no lo hacían.

De vez en cuando se recordaban la una a la otra que aun no se habían olvidado de lo que sucedió. Regina a veces al pasar por detrás de Emma en el Granni`s le rozaba su espalda con su mano, Emma le había entregado en dos ocasiones el cuaderno de deberes de Henry que había olvidado y se rozaban los dedos. Gestos que antes no hacían ya lo habían tomado como rutina las pocas veces que se veían, pocas porque de algún modo les dolía ver cómo la otra estaba compartiendo con otros lo que podía hacer con ella. Robin empezó a caerle mal a Emma, y Killian, bueno, Hook siempre le cayó mal a Regina, así que lo tenía más fácil el odiarle.

 **San Valentín, un día lluvioso**

Supuestamente era el día del amor, de las parejas que van de la mano por la calle y que se regalan flores y bombones. Ese día Regina había tratado de evitar ver a Robin, sentía que cada vez le veía sus defectos le eran más inaguantables y tenía menos paciencia, él le insistió una semana entera que quería celebrar San valentín porque nunca lo había hecho, planes, más planes, futuro. Y de fondo veía a Emma pasar con su escarabajo y algo dentro le dolía, y se miraban y ella seguía conduciendo.

-No puedo Robin, no puedo ni quiero, me estás agobiando.

Había sido parte de la última conversación que tuvo con él.

Emma se dejaba abrazar por el pirata porque Regina estaba lejos, hacía con él lo que soñaba sin quererlo, hacer con ella. Era de algún modo, el sustituto, pero cuando él le sugirió dar un paso más en su relación e irse a vivir juntos ella se alejó como un resorte.

Estaba anocheciendo y Emma no podía más, sus miedos y sus excusas tenían que terminar, si estaban destinadas a estar juntas, si era correspondida, tenía que saberlo, así que se dirigió a la mansión Mills, el agua caía a raudales y todo era más blanco.

Llamó al timbre de la verja y no abrió nadie, se asomó entre los barrotes y no vislumbró luz alguna dentro así que le mandó un mensaje al móvil, el primero por cierto: Regina, ¿dónde estás?, soy Emma.

La alcaldesa le contestó enseguida, inesperadamente: En tu casa.

Emma le respondió, con el móvil tapado como podía para evitar que se mojara: ¿En mi casa?, genial, y yo en la tuya. ¿Por qué has ido a mi casa?.

-Porque quería hablar contigo-, Regina le contestó en persona dejando atrás una nube morada donde se había transportado. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-, Emma se acercó y se detuvo, no quería tocarla, no aun, dependía de lo que ella le dijera.

-He roto con Robin Hood.

Emma alzó las cejas incrédula, -¿En serio?

La morena inclinó la cabeza y la miró con ternura –Sí, Emma.

-Interesante, porque yo acabo de dejar a Killian.

-¿Has dejado al pirata?, ¿en San Valentín?, que cruel- le dijo casi riéndose entre lágrimas.

-Somos lo peor-, confesó Emma. -Bonito día del amor-, miró hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados dejando impregnarse de lluvia.

-Aun no ha terminado el día-, le dijo Regina.

Se miraron a los ojos de una manera muy especial, de la manera en que lo hacían los verdaderamente enamorados, y entonces supieron que ése era su momento.

-No podía dejar de pensar en ti Regina-, Emma se puso a andar por la acera nerviosa, llevaba su gorro de lana y su chaqueta.

-Desde lo que pasó en aquel club yo…

-Lo se, yo estoy igual que tú, créeme-, una lágrima brotó de su ojo izquierdo siendo invisible ante la lluvia –Emma, contigo todo es distinto, haces que las cosas sean más fáciles, escuchas y sabes lo que quieres, sé que te tengo ahí y eso me llena por dentro-, tomó una pausa. -Eres todo lo que necesito.

Sus palabras le calaron más que la lluvia e impaciente se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza rodeándola por el cuello. Regina le cubrió la espalda con sus brazos y la acunó. A de la lluvia ahora se sentían en casa, se habían extrañado a morir, y sabían que después de ese día no se repetiría ese sentimiento. Se separaron y Emma la besó dulcemente. –Te quiero-, le susurró al oído regalándole un cosquilleo. La alcaldesa jamás había imaginado que un día escucharía esas palabras de la boca de la sheriff dirigidas a ella. –Yo también-, las palabras flotaron entre ellas que se abrazaron de nuevo.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo…- dijo una voz de hombre al otro lado de la carretera, en la sombra, tras un camión.

-No podemos pelear contra dos madres que se quieren-, afirmó otra más aguda a su lado.

-¿Crees que algún día podré ser feliz?- le pregunto Robin al pirata.

-Puede que lo lleguemos a ser ambos…- Killian, con gesto nervioso le agarró la mano y entrelazaron sus dedos. Robin lo miró nervioso y recibió un beso en su mejilla de barba de tres días.

-Tiempo al tiempo querido. Tiempo al tiempo.

 **FIN**

Valeee, era una locura, algo extraño que guardaba en mi cabecita loca, pero espero que os hayáis divertido con el fic. ¡Se agradecen comentarios que hace mucho que no escribía!


End file.
